


The Bell

by MintyEye



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Appreciate the cat, He loves his cat, I love his cat, Poor Jumin, We all love the cat, he needs some love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 04:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20717828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintyEye/pseuds/MintyEye
Summary: Jumin has had a pretty tiring day, until Elizabeth the 3rd comes to save the day once again.





	The Bell

_ Ding.  _

The church bells rang back and forth, the mark of noon, where the sun was highest in the sky. Today it was cloudy, dark, gloomy. The streets were near empty and desolate as people had decided indoor activities would be better than getting rained on. It was expected, a storm. This didn’t stop one man from standing there, on a sidewalk, looking up at the sky with deep, black eyes.

Jumin Han, director of the famous Korean company, C&R. His dark, but rather organized outfit made him appear as though he’s just come from a funeral, his expression furthering the possibility of that idea being true. He looked emotionless as he stared, unmoving, to the darkening clouds above. 

He pulled out an umbrella as the first few drops of rain fell from the sky. He was looking at the road now, across from him being the C&R building. He had a few meetings to attend to, some of which are with his father, the chairman. He sighed as he waited to make sure the streets were completely clear before crossing, the raindrops falling much heavier than they had been before.

He opened the door and walked in slowly, closing his umbrella and remaining silent as workers rummaged around trying to get their work done for the day. Jaehee Kang, his assistant, and fellow member of the RFA, was sitting at her desk with a pile of paperwork already done. 

“Assistant Kang, is all of this completed?” He had walked up to her and addressed the stack of paperwork.

  
“Ah, Mr. Han. Yes, all of that is completed. Feel free to take it.” She waved her pen at the papers before continuing to type on the keyboard, printing out a paper, and then starting a new one.

Jumin took the stack of paperwork and moved off to the elevators, hitting the up arrow and standing there, still lacking emotion. Zen, and multiple others call him a robot, a mechanical being with no emotions. He never understood the comparison, but to them it seemed completely logical. When the elevator doors opened for him and the other workers in the building, he pressed the button for the third highest floor and watched as the doors slowly closed. 

When he made it to his office, he sat down and placed the stack on his desk, looking at a photo of his queen, Elizabeth the 3rd, before leaving and making his way to the first meeting of the day, someone who was interested in a collaboration with C&R.

By the time all of the meetings had passed for the day, the rain had stopped, but the sky remained cloudy, and the streets wet with puddles and dark from the rain. He paid no attention to it as he left the building for the night, walking to the penthouse he owned not too far away from the business building. When he made it there, he was welcomed in by a small meow from the soft, pure, snow white cat with bright blue eyes. 

“Elizabeth the 3rd, it is certainly a pleasure to see you again.” He had sat down on his couch and turned on the television, deciding to watch more of the news, to see what’s happening recently. 

Elizabeth the 3rd jumped up onto the couch and rubbed her head against Jumin’s elbow, wanting to be pet on her forehead. Jumin followed, rubbing her forehead and uncrossing his legs so the cat could sit on him. He leaned back against the couch and let out a sigh. It was a stressful day, that’s for certain. But it was over now, and he was thankful for that.

The cat licked his hand and purred in content, getting up, off him, and began to wander around the apartment yet again. He smiled and decided it was time to feed her. While filling up her food and water bowls, he wondered what the cat was thinking. 

He hummed to himself when he was done, satisfied with his work. He moved to look out of his penthouse window, taking note on how the sky looked.

It was clear, with hardly a cloud in the sky. The sun was just beginning to set, he wasn’t emotionless looking at the sky this time. Elizabeth the 3rd came to sit next to him and looked at the view herself, meowing again. He let a small smile escape as he watched the sun set.

The first time he smiled in a while, he decided to open up the RFA messenger and talk about it with the rest of the members. When he was done, he closed the curtains and sat down on the couch, turning off the TV and looking at Elizabeth in silence. 

When he was done, the clock had rang again, the start of a new hour. It felt fresh, new to him.

It almost felt like he was a new person entirely.

  
  



End file.
